Brother and Brother
by shewriteswords
Summary: "From the time we're born, our brothers and sisters are our collaborators and co-conspirators, our role models and our cautionary tales."


**So, I'm still working on Chapter 9 of _Broken Places_, but this idea came into my head and I had to write it down. Sibling relationships fascinate me and I tried to capture that here. ****In a lot of ways, your siblings know you better than any friend, parent, or spouse, and I think a lot of us relate to that in _Supernatural_. ****I also love how siblings often have inside jokes and references that only they understand (kudos to whoever gets the movie references). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Warnings: **None.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Brother and Brother**

"From the time we're born, our brothers and sisters are our collaborators and co-conspirators, our role models and our cautionary tales."  
– Jeffrey Kluger

* * *

_Based on actual sibling interactions_.

* * *

"He went to the store, you know what I mean?"

"And now he's back, you know what I mean?"

"And now we're leaving, you know what I mean?"

"Okay, that's enough of that."

"Sorry, Dad," Sam mumbles.

There's a moment of silence. Then,

"You know what I mean?"

"Dean!"

The second, "Sorry, Dad," that comes from the backseat is mitigated by the giggling that accompanies it. John sighs. "Alright, what's the joke," he says.

"It's the principal. She bounces around while she's talking and then she adds, 'You know what I mean?' to the end of every sentence."

John grins. "Well, it's annoying, you know what I mean?"

* * *

"Let's play the alphabet game," Sam whines.

"Dude, it's no fun anymore. You always win."

"Yeah, but this is a new place! I haven't memorized all the signs yet."

Dean stares at his brother, unimpressed.

"Please?"

"Fine. Applebee's."

"Yes! Arby's. Burger King. Colorado."

Ten minutes later, John has to step in. "Dean, don't baby him. You can't let him win every time."

"I'm not! He just reads really fast!"

"Okay, you and me against Sam, then."

Another ten minutes, and John and Dean are suspiciously quiet, red-faced, and fumbling to load a cassette into the tape deck.

* * *

"Dean, where are we?"

Dean's voice comes back, strange and hoarse. "You are in the pit," he breaks off coughing, then clears his throat. "You are in the pit of despair. Don't even think about trying to escape. The chains are far too thick."

"Inconceivable!"

"You fell victim to one of the classic blunders. The most famous is, 'Never get involved in a land war in Asia.' But only slightly less well-known is this: 'Never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line!" Dean cackles evilly, then both boys are laughing, curled up on the ground.

Their gasps of laughter ease into regular breaths.

"No, seriously Dean, where are we?"

"Oh. Good question."

* * *

"Play monster," Dean whispers.

"What?" Sam blurts, louder than he means to.

"Come on, follow my lead." Then, in a louder voice, "I'm starving! We ain't had nothing to eat but cow's blood for three stinkin' days!"

"Yeah, why can't we have some man blood?" Sam glances at the traumatized civilians in the corner and inwardly grimaces. "What about them? They're fresh!"

"They are not for eating," the djinn says. Then he grins. "What, you think you're the only ones who've seen _The Lord of the Rings_?"

Dean glances at Sam and shrugs. "Well, it was worth a try. You got the knife?"

"Yup."

They charge forward.

* * *

"And so," and Charlie has never heard Dean's voice go so high. "We shall go to war!"

Sam actually giggles, then says, "Sesumbhajee votes for Sesumbhajee!"

Both of them are giggling now, and Charlie grins. It's a good sound.

* * *

"What do you feel like?"

"Can you make the eggs and pasta thing?"

"I feel like a house-wife."

"It's so _good_, though."

"Hmph. You'll pick up ice-cream?"

"Duh."

* * *

Sam gasps.

"You okay, Sammy? What's the matter?" But Sam is speechless. Dean pulls himself off of the couch. "What is it, Sam? What's wrong?"

"Dude, they're making _Psych: The Movie_!"

"Really. That's all. Come on, Son."

* * *

"Ew. How can you drink it black."

"Okay, but what you drink isn't even coffee anymore."

"Yes, because _flavor_."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"_You_ don't make sense."

* * *

"If angels are real, you think God is?"

"Dude, why do you always ask these questions at like, one in the morning after a werewolf hunt."

"I'm just saying, maybe he is."

"Yeah, and right now we can't do anything about it. Except to _sleep_. Like normal werewolf hunters."

* * *

"And then Dad goes, 'Hm, I wonder if it's hot?'"

"So of course, he touches the element!" The two of them are clutching their stomachs, eyes tearing with laughter.

"Very funny, boys, making fun of your old man." But Bobby can tell that John is grinning behind his coffee cup.

* * *

"Ohhhhh, we're halfway there, whoaaaaa, livin' on a prayer!"

"Take my hand, we'll make it I swear..."

"Hey! Don't _actually_ take my hand. Yours is all sweaty."

"Whoaaaaa, livin' on a prayer!"

* * *

"He looks like that one kid."

"Which 'one kid,' Sam. We see a lot of kids."

"That one from that vamp case. In Idaho."

"Oh, I can see that."

* * *

"I can't, Dean, I can't."

"Hey, hey. It's gonna be okay. We're in this together, alright?"

"Dean, this time last year I was looking at engagement rings. I _can't_."

"Well then, you don't have to. I'll take this one."

"No, no, I can do it. I'm not letting you go in without backup. I just wish…"

"So do all who live to see such times."

"Dean."

"Sorry. In all seriousness, I got your back. You need a breather at any point, just tell me."

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"Dean, what is this? It's stuck in my head," and Sam hums a few bars.

"Dude, _Smoke on the Water_."

"Oh, duh. Thanks."

* * *

"Here."

"Whoa. What? How did you- You can't just hand these to me and walk away!"

"We better get moving if we're going to make it in time. Long drive."

"Dude, _Ozzy_! Where did you even get these?"

"Remember Ben and Lizzy?"

"Stanford?"

"Yeah. They just had their first kid, so they passed on the tickets. Not sure why they had them booked so close to her due date, but I ain't complaining."

"Hey, we could visit them after. If you want."

"…Yeah, that'd be cool."

* * *

"Don't be stupid, Sammy."

"Yeah, don't be stupid, _Sammy_."

"Hey! Don't talk to my brother that way!"

* * *

"No, that was the wendigo in 2009."

"No way, the wendigo? In Wyoming?"

"Yeah."

"No, that was 2011. Remember, after I got my soul back."

"Oh, you're right."

"It happens."

* * *

"I don't really read comics, but my brother loves Batman. Took me to see all the movies."

"Dude, you're always saying, 'my brother' and I can never remember his name."

"His name's Dean."

* * *

"If a box is a chicken and a dog is dead then why did the box cross the graveyard?"

"Whoa, dude. You are seriously high."

"To dig up the dog's bones! Get it?"

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about. Come on, we gotta get out of here before the nurse comes back."

* * *

"Get this, a high school in Vermont," Sam begins.

"Say no more," and Dean grabs his duffel and is halfway out the door.

"It's kind of a thin lead, Dean, and Vermont's seven hours away. You wanna hear the rest before we start driving?"

"Dude, those maple cookies that Dad used to bring back."

"Oh, yeah, let's go."

* * *

"I'm glad you're here with me. Here at the end of all things, Sam."

"You been waiting to use that one," Sam coughs. "Admit it."

"Well, it's a good line!"

"I'm glad too, Dean." Two hands scrabble across the dirt and manage to find each other.

"See you on the other side, brother."

* * *

"We came into the world like brother and brother; And now let's go hand in hand, not one before another."  
– William Shakespeare

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
